Better Sorry Than Safe
by Nike316
Summary: John Cena's image and engagement gets put to the test, by none other than Carmella, the "Princess of Staten Island".


It was Tuesday night after Smackdown, and Carmella had just caught Nikki Bella's beloved fiance' John Cena, at a bar getting cozy with what appeared to be another woman. She took a double take of them finding their way around everyone else, to a secure area somewhere in the back of the joint, where nobody could see their actions. In an instant they locked lips, unaware of the fact they were actually being watched, and by none other than a familiar nemesis to John Cena's own fiance'.

Carmella the self-proclaimed "Princess of Staten Island", wasted no time whipping out her smartphone to take some nice contrary pictures of John Cena the so-called "do-gooder" spokesman of WWE, and "loving" fiance', while he was out on the town betraying the very image his success has come down to for over a decade. Carmella always knew he was no different from anyone else, and she was gonna make the most of the evidence she carried with her.

The thought of blowing the pictures on her phone up for the world to see, immediately crossed her mind, but she was actually willing to give the man at her will the benefit of the doubt on one condition. She got him to agree to come to her hotel room later on in the evening, not far off from where they were, for their own private "meeting". He had no choice but to agree or else the photos of his unfaithfulness would be out, and his marriage as well as his overall relationship with Nikki Bella would be dead in the water.

"Whateva else she doesn't know, can't huwrt her", Carmella convinced, as she now had John Cena in the very room of her hotel, suspicious of her. He knew she was up to no good. He could tell by the smirk on her face, and the way she not so subtly puckered her lips up at him and winked at him, eluding to the night she had planned for him. She turned her back to him, strutting about to the hotel bathroom in a very modelesque kind of way, to further get his attention. He just sat about in a chair, rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath, knowing he was in for quite a night. He would find out in a matter of time, when Carmella had finally come out of the hotel bathroom, looking very provocative. She was wearing a black satin nightgown robe, and a black padded lingerie bodysuit underneath, with some jewelry over her neck, and a stronger dose of eye shadow from her usual look. She wasn't done yet though, as she then made it a point to whip out some ganache to put on her lips for dramatic pleasure. At this point, John Cena was putting his hand over his face in disparage. He just couldn't be unhappier to be there, alone in a hotel with her, and to make matters worse, Carmella didn't care. She obviously got off on having him at her will, not to mention she was confident he would give in to her advances, like any normal "dog" of a man would. What she failed to understand though, was John Cena was no James Ellsworth. No matter how much of a "dog" he came across as, in his actual relationship, or in his current situation, he wasn't gonna lay down and be her bitch, and she was about to find out the hard way.

* * *

After Carmella was done freshening up, she was ready to take the next step and give the performance of a lifetime. She felt no pressure either because after all, performing was what she was born to do. In her thirty years of existence she was always able to capture someone's attention in the blink of an eye, whether she was wrestling, modeling, singing, or cheerleading. She could do no wrong, especially not in the eyes of all her male supporters. They all couldn't get enough of her, and they would shower her with love and affection. Her fellow females on the other hand, were usually just jealous "haters" out to steal her spotlight, and they've been worse than usual lately. Well, enough was enough for her. By the end of the night, she would have the very man she knows they all gush over, bowing at her feet, and there's nothing anybody could do about it.

The proceedings of the evening played out like a sexy Hip-Hop fashion show on broadway. Carmella, now in her element, was now putting on a show for her man of the hour. She struck a pose in front of him, carrying a fancy walker, while sporting a white feather boa and her signature flat brim hat. She also decided to lose the nightgown and keep on her lingerie for the time being, which further exposed the meaning behind her name, as well as her jewelry. She had on expensive looking earrings, as well as diamonds, and of course her famous bling bling she wore around her neck. She was all set to go, and she wasted no time trying to make the most of her sex appeal for her very uncomfortable guest. During his stay, he had watched her basically cover almost everything associating her as eye candy and then some, from the way she ruffled her feathers, teased her hair and held up her necklace, blew kisses and made sexy facial expressions, danced around the room with her walker like a pro, twerked, struck a pose with some weights, ran her hands all down her upper body ever-so slowly, relaxed herself on the hotel bed with red rose petals, a bowl of strawberries(one of which she took a bite of), and black satin bed sheets to support her, and then of course her actions wouldn't have been complete without her famous moonwalking, and flaunting of her Money in the Bank briefcase. She was doing it all, and she felt so good, she even made sure to take selfies of herself in the midst of her blatant seduction.

In the end, John Cena was sitting dumbfounded. He tried avoiding Carmella throughout her little performance, but she made sure he got the feel of her message, as she even tried to get him in on the fun a few times, putting her feather boa around his neck, and dancing around him. He took no exceptions, even though he was actually halfway admitting to himself she had the moves. As a man he couldn't shake the feeling, but he wasn't about to give in to her, no way, no how. He tried to let her off easy, politely letting her know he wasn't interested, but she still wouldn't cooperate. She brushed off his rejection of her as a joke, as she's too "f.a.b.u.l.o.u.s" for a guy, especially of his calibre, to turn her down. She then took it upon herself to hold her smartphone in front of his face and take a picture of herself planting a kiss on his cheek. In response, he jolted up from his chair, and tried to make a break for it, but she got in front of him and blocked the door, threatening to release her most important pictures of him. Once again he conceeded, but he was through playing games, and so was she, quite frankly.

From then on she had stooped to a new low since he agreed to her demands again, because now he had to listen to her talk smack about his fiance' and his "fake" relationship to her, causing him to retort back at her about her desperation and insecurities almost too carelessly. He could tell by her face she was frustrated with his insistent protection of his dishonest engagement, but she was gonna get through to him one way or another. She licked her lips and climbed over the top of him as he sat on the same chair. He couldn't stand to look at her, but she made sure he made eye contact, as she turned his face towards hers, so he could look directly at her. She started to close in on him, but then she decided against the moment, for she had something else on her mind.

He was relieved, but only for a second, because now she was coming back over to him with a shopping bag in her hand. Inside was merchandise, and not any ole' kind either. It was the kind he was familiar with, and the kind she perceived to be more fitting to his "true identity". He was to be the "Prince" to her "Princess", and she needed him to look the part, a.s.a.p. John Cena the ultimate "Good Guy" was an obvious "hoax" which had to go, and she was gonna see to it he embraced who he really is to the fullest, which is John Cena the Dr. of "Thuganomics".

Unfortunately for her, this was the last straw for him. He had sat back for too long, and now here she was putting a spinner chain over his neck, with a backwards sports hat to go with it. She was just about to use her phone to take a picture of herself putting an arm around him in all his "glory" but he wasn't having it. He finally managed to snatch the phone away from her like he was really intending on doing when he had the chance, although his plan to delete her photos of him wasn't so easy. She let out a big gasp of shock and quickly jumped on his back, covering his eyes and not letting go anymore than he was gonna let go of her phone. She struggled with him, and he struggled with her. Eventually they twirled around the room enough times, before they fell on to the hotel bed.

She lost her grip on him, and then he pinned her wrists first to the mattress to keep her down and off of him. In doing so, they both locked eyes, realizing the position they were in, as he laid on top of her. They studied each other, not saying a word, letting their body language and eyes do all the talking for them, and they couldn't be anymore telling. When he took her in, he knew she was letting him know it was his move, and he could take her right there and then if he wanted to, and when she took him in, she actually saw a little weakness setting in, and the obvious regret in his eyes as he pulled off of her and recovered.

* * *

The fun was over, and Carmella was now sitting in disappointment. Her plan failed, and now John Cena had removed his pictures from her phone, making him a free man again. She sat in silence thinking to herself, just how sorry she was for not just releasing her photos of his disloyalty. She would've exposed the phoniness of wrestling's top performer, and got one over on his fiance' for once. Instead, she just sat with her arms and legs crossed, and a frown on her face, much like she had prior to the evening, when she found herself sitting all bummed out at a bar after a hard day at work on Smackdown, where Nikki Bella had just gotten the better of her again.

The engaged couple prevailed, and the self pro-claimed "Princess of Staten Island" was gonna have to live with not getting what she wanted for once, but what she didn't realize was she actually took a piece of John Cena with her. After the night, he decided it was better for him to just confess his dealings to his fiance'. The result may not end well, but he'll have at least have maintained a little bit of dignity.


End file.
